


Birthday Cheer

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone's human, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus dancing, Magnus in a cheerleading outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec's already celebrated his birthday, so he's not expecting much on the actual day except maybe a nice dinner with his boyfriend. As it turns out, Magnus has other plans... plans to make this day quite memorable.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/gywo/status/1249419515512811521?s=20)): "Write a story that has pom-poms, a table lamp, a microwave, and a CD."
> 
> Well, I... got a little carried away and didn't get around to including a microwave, but I couldn't resist imagining a Magnus and Alec version of THAT scene from Wynonna Earp s2 e3 ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZYgrfvFdCQ))!

Alec opens the door and sets down his laptop bag by the door before taking off his shoes. “I’m home,” he calls.

“Bedroom,” Magnus calls back.

Though they’ve been together for several years, living together for nearly a year now, just the sound of Magnus’ voice makes Alec smile. He’s never been as happy as he is with Magnus.

Alec walks through the living area and down the hall to the bedroom. The door is closed, which is unusual, and no light is showing from underneath it.

“You okay?” Alec asks, pausing uncertainly.

“Yeah,” Magnus says, a smile in his voice. “Come on in. Just got a little surprise for you…”

Alec chuckles and opens the door, walking slowly into the dark room. He’s reaching the middle of the space when there’s the sound of a switch flipping and a lamp on a table in the corner turns on, flooding the room with warm light and illuminating Magnus as Alec has never seen him before.

Alec _stares._

Magnus is… well, he’s always well-dressed, always beautiful, always takes Alec’s breath away, but right now, Alec’s completely floored for an entirely different reason.

Magnus is wearing a cheerleader outfit: a little cropped top in white and blue with “Blue Demons” emblazoned across the front, and a coordinating skirt, short and pleated, that ends halfway down his thighs. He’s wearing white socks and sneakers, and he’s holding a shiny blue pom-pom in each hand. His face seems to _glow,_ his lips pink and kissable, and there are blue streaks in his hair. The gap between the top and skirt bares a strip of brown muscular abs that Alec wants to _lick,_ and he would bet money that the skirt barely covers Magnus’ ass in the back.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Alec mumbles, gaping at Magnus, looking him up and down in utter disbelief and awe.

Magnus just grins and lets Alec take in the view.

“What a surprise,” Alec says when he can finally formulate a full sentence. “ _Fuck,_ you look…”

Magnus winks. “Oh, that’s not _all_ I’ve got for you, handsome…” He comes forward, taking Alec’s hands in his and tugging him forward, leading him to the bed.

“Oh, is _that_ where this is going?” Alec asks, chuckling. He takes a seat on the bed and reaches forward, trying to pull Magnus into his lap, but Magnus resists.

“Not yet,” he says, smirking at Alec. Magnus takes one slow step back, then another, then he reaches out and presses a button on the CD player sitting on the table. Alec hadn’t even noticed it before, and honestly, he barely registers it now because, well. 

The instant Magnus hits the button, the room fills with a regular beat and the sound of rhythmic clapping.

_I’m the only one who can write my story_

_Ain’t nobody else gonna do it for me_

The instant the music starts to play, Magnus begins to _dance._

Magnus has always moved beautifully. There’s a strength and grace about him that Alec has always admired.

They’ve even danced together, Magnus’ solid body close, guiding Alec and showing him how to move.

But this is… this is like nothing Alec has ever seen. He’s never paid much attention to cheerleaders, never been a huge fan of sports.

Magnus sways and gyrates, each movement perfectly timed with the beat of the music. His arms fly up and out in perfect, precise lines. He spins, the skirt flying up to reveal that he’s only wearing sheer blue lace underneath them.

If cheerleading is like this, Alec thinks in a daze, maybe he should have attended more football games. Truthfully, he thinks it’s more Magnus than cheerleading. More Magnus than anything else. Anyone else.

Just Magnus. Always Magnus.

_I’mma do it like this, do it like that_

_Do it like this, then I’ll do it like that..._

Alec can’t blink, can’t take his eyes off Magnus.

As the music ends, Magnus twirls once, then again, his arms flying out in a final flourish.

For a moment, the world stands still. Alec barely breathes. Magnus’ chest heaves with each breath.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Magnus says breathlessly, breaking the silence.

Alec laughs, surprised and delighted. “ _Wow,_ ” he says finally. “Just… _wow_ …”

Magnus laughs too. “Well,” he says, grinning, “I wasn’t sure if that was your thing, but…”

“Baby, that’s _everybody’s_ thing…” Alec says fervently.

Magnus grins. “Well, I hoped...” he says, his voice playful and coy. He walks towards the bed, towards Alec, his hips swaying, the flirty skirt flouncing with each deliberate step until - finally - he’s within touching distance. Alec reaches out and tugs Magnus close, his hands on Magnus’ hips.

“Fuck, you’re…” Alec swallows hard, still struggling to believe the sight his boyfriend makes like this. “Just… _fuck_ …” he breathes.

Magnus laughs. “Always good when you’re speechless,” he teases softly, moving a little closer and sliding one knee up to rest on the mattress beside Alec. Alec scoots back instinctively, making room for Magnus.

It’s an invitation, one Magnus doesn’t ignore. He climbs onto the bed, straddling Alec, and Alec’s hands find themselves on Magnus’ hips, right where they belong.

Alec can’t seem to stop looking, biting his lip as his hands slide around Magnus’ waist to rest on his lower back. “Fuck, Magnus… you’re so gorgeous…”

Magnus smiles. “You too, birthday boyfriend,” he says softly, leaning in to press his lips to Alec’s.

Alec groans, one hand moving up to rest against the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer, kissing him eagerly.

“Best surprise ever,” Alec mumbles into the kiss.

Magnus laughs. “I’m glad…” he says.

Alec pulls back. “You’re the hottest thing in the world,” he says, low and affected. “You know that? The entire fucking _world._ ”

Magnus laughs and wraps his arms around Alec, kissing him again, deep and hungry.

As Magnus presses forward, Alec lets himself fall back on the bed, bringing Magnus with him, his hands sliding lower to cup Magnus’ ass. He can’t _wait_ to unwrap his present.


End file.
